


I Miss You But Now We're Together Forever

by KaminariDenki



Series: Warriors Shipping Collection [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: Jake awakes in a place one would call Starclan, with a familiar black and white cat there to greet him.





	I Miss You But Now We're Together Forever

Jake's eyes opened, the sight of his warm home he had grown accustomed to seemed to be replaced by a wide and oh-so bright expanse of glittering stars and pasty white trees and other foliage. He heaved himself to his shaky legs— at least, he remembered they were shaky. As he straightened himself, the tightness he used to feel in his muscles and the arthritis that had developed in his bones was gone, replaced by a refreshing feeling, one he remembered all those years ago when he ventured out into the forest.

He glanced around, curious as to where he was and how he got there. The gentle yet crisp rustling of a bush alerted him and he turned sharply, his hackles raising as a translucent cat stepped out from the shadows. Sparkles danced in their black and white fur, a proud and magnificent aura surrounded them as they stepped over to him, their amber gaze trained on him. The shiny grass crinkled lightly under their paws, but they paid no heed, focused only onto on Jake.

Jake stared at them, taking in their oddly familiar structure and scent, his mind racking for answers as to why he somehow recognized them as their long tail waved. They were strong and muscular, their lean pelt rippling with each step, though their fur also seemed to be rich and soft, lithe legs flexing with each step. Only when they spoke, did Jake remember who they are.

"Welcome, Jake. I have been waiting for your arrival for quite some time," he purred, a hint of affection laced into his sultry voice.

"Talltail!" Jake yowled, his ears perking as he hurried over to close the distance between them. He butted his head against the other tom's cheek, relief flooding through him at the sight of his old friend. Talltail nuzzled him back, his ears flattening as they leaned into each other.

Talltail gestured towards the ground, motioning for Jake to copy him as he laid down, tucking his legs underneath his body, eyes gentle and caring with an almost forgotten softness.

Jake complied, settling against the other tom, folding himself as much as possible onto him, purring softly as he enveloped himself into his scent, "I missed you, Talltail," he mumbled, cherishing the reunion between them.

A deep chuckled emitted from the black and white cat, "I missed you too. But it's Tallstar now, I became leader."

"Really? Congratulations! I bet you're a great leader," Jake rested his chin onto his back, "so, do you know where I am...?"

Talltail, or rather, Tallstar hesitated, his tail curling around the ginger tom. Jake glanced worriedly at him, his gaze searching his face, only seeing a bit of regret and guilt. His mouth opened and he answered, pressing himself further into Jake.

"You are... in Starclan. You're dead."

"I see..." He answered, closing his eyes. He remembered now, how he was lying in his bed, his legs stiff and his vision swimming with blurriness and white light that felt as if it was pulling him away, despite him laying motionless. He remembered how an unfamiliar twoleg had poked something cold and sharp into his leg and afterwards, everything had gone numb as he drifted asleep. Well, it turns out he wasn't sleeping.

Tallstar nuzzled his cheek against his own, his chest rumbling as he purred deeply, the sound pausing as he spoke again, "how were things after... I left?"

"I... Mated two she-cats... But didn't stay long to care for the kits..." He muttered, slightly ashamed. It just... didn't feel right in his chest after he received the news from both of them that they were expecting. So, he disappeared and avoided them for as long as they could.

"Yeah, there's a tom, Firestar. He... looked just like you. Apparently he was a kittypet before joining Thunderclan. After I saw him I... couldn't help but think of you," Tallstar mumbled, his eyes opening to gaze warmly at Jake.

"My... my son is the leader of Thunderclan...?" He gaped in amazement. A sense of wrongly placed pride flowed through him, despite knowing that he shouldn't feel proud at all. His son, who didn't even know his father existed, was a leader. A leader of a clan! At least he knew what the fate was of one of his kits. "Could you describe what he was like?"

"He was very loyal and proud and wouldn't hesitate to help those in need... He rescued my own clan after we were chased out of our home. I cared for him like my own son, even if I didn't have one," the old cat mused, staring wistfully up at the sky.

Jake chuckled, pressing his muzzle to Tallstar's, "he needed someone to watch over him, I wasn't able to. So, what about you? Is there a she-cat here in Starclan, or waiting down there to return to you?"

Tallstar shook his head, his voice thick with emotion, "no... My heart only belongs to you, Jake..."

Jake's ears stood erect at those words and he swept his tail along Tallstar's flank, lapping his tongue along the tom's cheek, his heart soaring at those words. So Tallstar felt the same. The day after his departure, after they travelled to the forest to confront those rogue cats, a hint of loneliness had hit him and for days did he long for the tom's presence. And now here they are, curled together, reunited in the starry land of the afterlife.

Here, he was free to run wild with the cat he truly loved, exploring the confines within the forest and hunt endless supplies of prey. Here, he was free to curl up and cuddle with Tallstar with out the other's code threatening to tear them apart. This life, dare he say, was way better than the pampered one he lived back at home. As long as he was with Tallstar, he was happy.

He had spent way too long without him and he would treasure their time together. He hoped the moment between them would never end.


End file.
